


[soundtrack] How close is close enough

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: A soundtrack for the story of the same name.





	[soundtrack] How close is close enough

  
Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song so We Wouldn’t Get Sued - Fall Out Boy  
Take It Off- The Donnas  
I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers  
You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring  
All The Small Things - blink-182  
Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous - Good Charlotte  
I'm With You - Avril Lavigne  
Good Riddance (Time of your Life) - Green Day  
Here's to the Night - Eve 6  
Looking Up - Paramore  
Gppdnight, Travel Well - The Killers

[Listen to the soundtrack on Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7uecXFBkWxRI11uhzZukJC)


End file.
